Ръководство по HUD-a на Drakensang Online
Глиф на властта - Разтапяй нормални и след което, използвай глифите, за да вдигнеш нивото на оборудването си. #'Количка за пазаруване' - Купи Отвъдници и се възползвай от офертите в играта. #'Отвъдник' - Главна форма на валута в играта. Може да се използва в Магазина както и на още много места. #'Дракън' - Валута събирана от специални Събития , която може да се използва на Гноб (Търговеца на Събитията). #'Coins (злато/ сребро/ мед)' - Валута в играта (не може да се закупи) която може да се ползва да се поправя оборудването, за есенций, транспорт между дестинаций и за създаването на оборудване. Забележка: 100 мед = 1 сребро и следователно 100 сребро = 1 злато. #'Badges of Honor' - Взимат се от PvP битки. #'Герой ©' - Показва всичката информация за твоят герой. #'Дневник (Q)' - Показва всички активни Куестове които си приел, Представянето, Постиженията, и Дневните предизвикателства. #'Skills (S)' - Shows the talent tree for Опит, Knowledge and Fame. #'Инвентар(I)' - Показва твойте . #'Колекционерски склад (W)' - Показва колекционерският склад . #'Магазин (T)' -Магазин от който можеш да копуваш но не и да продаваш (работи навсякъде). #'Map (M)' - Показва текущата зона в която се намирате. #'Търси играчи (F)' - Opens a control panel where you can search for players by name, manage buddies, guilds, groups and see who's online for the area you are currently in. #'Регистрация за битка (J)' - Може да се запишеш и да се бориш срещу други играчи в Арената. #'Класирания (L)' - Виж класиранията на арената и в подземията. #'Събитие (E)' - Показва активните събития. #'Премиум акаунт' - Показател за играчите с премиум акаунт. #'Fullscreen (F12)' - Превключва играта в режим на пълен екран. #'Меню' - Показва опцийте на играта (настройки, линк към форума и портала на играта). #'Name of Active Куест' - Името на текущият (избран) куест е видимо тук. #'Location of Active Куест' - The map where you can make progress on your quest. Note that for quests which span multiple maps, this will not be true. #'Описание на текущият Куест' #'Controls for Active Quest Tab' - You can hide the quest tab, view your entire quest list (Hotkey: Q) or scroll through your quests. #'Прозорец на групата (B)' #'Име на групата' #'Ниво на играчът'. Това ще се промени на Камък на душата икона ако играчът е мъртъв. #', Име и Живот на героят'. #Есенция Превключи (X) - Есенцийте сложени тук не заемат място в инвентара. #'Mana / Concentration / Rage / Steam' - Amount available to use special skills. You can also slot in resource potions and activate them with the default hotkey G. #'Ездитно животно (O)' - Сложи си любимото ездитно животно за бърз достъп. #'Име на текущата зона и карта в която се намираш (M)' #'Tab' - Използвай "Tab", за да превключиш уменията. #'RMB' - Използвай умението което е сложено да действа с десният бутон. #'LMB' - Използвай умението което е сложено да действа с левият бутон. #'Опит лента' - Показва текущият ти прогрес към следващото ниво. #'Бързи клавиши 1-7 '- сложи умения на тези 7 слота. #'Временни известия' - Показва временни промени които могат да повлиаят върху играта Ви. #'Точки живот' - Indicates the amount of Health Points. You can also slot in health potions and activate them with the default hotkey H. #'Телелпорт (P)' - Телепортирай се в последното населено място което си посетил. #'Версия на играта, Дата и Време на последното актуализиране на играта.' #'Чат бутони' - Избери си желаната чат аудитория. #'(V)' - Скрий / Покажи чат прозореца. #'Global Chat Filter' - Activate to remove all chat not in your default language. #'Чат скрол' - Виж историята на чата като натискаш стрелките нагоре-надолу. #'Известия' - Натисни, за да видиш активните известия. Категория:Ръководтсво